battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear No Evil
Fear No Evil is the eighth mission in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. This mission continues the mission of the Tank Battalion to rescue the group of the Misfits. Synopsis Drive to Bank Plaza A convoy comprised of Anvil 3-3 and 3-4 is tasked to rescue Misfit team. The player plays as Jonathan "Jono" Miller who is entering Tehran, Iran in his M1A2 Abrams tank. The convoy tries to make contact with Misfit but is unable to do so due to the tall structures of the city. As the convoy nears the bank, the main road is found to be blocked by rubble. The convoy then turns to a narrow alley and buttons down all hatches to avoid sniper fire. Once the convoy exits the alley and travels a few meters, the convoy is ambushed by the PLR. The PLR manages to destroy Anvil 3-3. Jonathan then smashes his M1A2 into a building to escape the ambush. After busting through the building, Miller manages to destroy 3 T-72s along with several PLR infantry men assaulting the bank that the Misfit unit is using as a safe haven. Miller reaches the bank but his tank is hit by a Javelin captured by the PLR. The tank is able to maintain power but the engine and hydraulics are disabled. The Anvil unit is at last able to make radio contact with Misfit 1-3. Defend Marines Misfit informs Miller that they have captured a Russian portable nuke and must secure it before the PLR reclaims it. Eventually, Saint 4-0 arrives in order to rescue Misfit and safely transport the nuke. Anvil requests for an exfil with Misfit as their tank is no longer operational. Saint 4-0 denies the request as they are full from the previous MED-EVAC. Misfit team escapes in a UH-1Y Venom helicopter with the portable nuke. Hold out until QRF arrival Anvil 3-4 is told that QRF will arrive in 15 minutes. Miller boldly tries to fight off the PLR with the machine gun and frantically requests for immediate air support to Anvil 6-6. Anvil 6-6 replies that the air support is coming. Miller and his crew however are soon overrun and then captured by the PLR. The mission then ends with a cutscene where Faruk Al-Bashir gives a short monologue and shortly after, Miller is executed by Solomon. Trivia *When defending against the PLR, it is almost impossible to kill the infantry due to the range and indestructible covers. *Because you are scripted to be overwhelmed, the PLR infantry keeps coming no matter how many you kill. *In the ending cutscene, Solomon mistakes the toy dinosaur as Miller's present for his son when it is really vice versa; the toy dinosaur has a hand-written label which reads "To Dad". *If you fail to defend Blackburn or the escape helicopter, you will then be taken back to the checkpoint wherein Miller and Ingham's M1 tank is shot by a Javelin. A rare glitch can appear from this point, causing the speed counter on the upper right corner of the screen to display a negative number. (see proof on the right) *Campo, Montes, and Matkovic have three random skins and they are each equipped with a UMP-45. Blackburn also uses an M240B which can not be obtained in his side of the story during the mission Operation Guillotine. Walkthrough 640px ru:Не бойся зла Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Levels Category:Battlefield 3